Зеркало, Зеркало
Зеркало, зеркало (англ. Mirror, Mirror) — семнадцатый эпизод второго сезона мультсериала Рапунцель: Новая история. Премьера эпизода состоялась 9 марта 2019 года. Синопсис Перевод = Рапунцель и её друзья приходят в гостеприимный старый особняк, но когда они смотрят в зеркало, начинают происходить странные вещи. |-| Оригинал = Rapunzel and her group come to a hospitable old estate, but when they look into a mirror, strange things happen. Сюжет 200px|thumb|left|Раздраженные Кассандра и Рапунцель Рапунцель и её друзья уже несколько недель едут без каких-либо остановок, из-за чего они становятся очень раздраженными и злятся на каждое действие другого члена экипажа. В ходе одной из такой ссор на пути транспортного средства неожиданно упало дерево и им пришлось прекратить своё путешествие, ведь сильный шторм на улице не позволял убрать ствол сломавшегося растения с дороги. 200px|thumb|right|У входа в особняк К большому везению друзей с рядом местом остановки экипажа оказался огромный особняк, в котором они решили попросить разрешение остаться на время бури. Француз по имени Мэттью, владелец здания, позволил группе остановиться там, выделил им несколько комнат для проживания и дал еду, при этом не взяв с друзей ни копейки. Кассандре данные действия Мэттью показались крайне странными и она предложила всем уйти, на что Рапунцель заявила, что они встречали на своём пути уже очень много странных вещей и хозяин этого здания просто-напросто хороший человек. 200px|thumb|left|Рапунцель и Коротышка во время ужина Во время ужина, устроенного хозяином «Дома вчерашнего завтра», принцесса замечает, что Коротышка ведёт себя слишком вежливо. Она отводит Юджина Фицерберта в коридор, дабы поговорить с ним об этом, но в этот момент в коридор входит объект их обсуждения и Лэнс Стронгбоу, из-за чего они прячутся в находящийся там шкаф. Коротышка подводит Лэнса к зеркалу, после чего его неожиданно втягивает туда нечто зловещее, а из зеркала выходит злобная копия лучшего друга Юджина. Рапунцель и Фицерберт выходят из шкафа и при помощи волос девушки связывают злобных двойников. 200px|thumb|right|Испытание для Рапунцель После поимки двух клонов Рапунцель начинает подозревать, что остальные её друзья также могут быть подменены, в связи с чем она решает провести испытания для своих друзей и себя собой. Принцесса, Паскаль и Юджин Фицерберт успешно прошли проверку, а Кассандра во время своего испытания, которое заключалось в необходимости разрезать яблоко на восемь равных частей, развязывает схваченных двойников и показывает, что она — тоже злобная копия. 200px|thumb|left|Копия Юджина не может показать «моську» Рапунцель, Паскаль и Юджин убегают от сбежавших клонов и прячутся от них в шкафу. Внутри шкафа Юджин спрашивает, «куда пропал хамелеон», хотя он всегда называл питомца Рапунцель лягушкой, после чего из его рубашки неожиданно выпал дневник принцессы. Рапунцель требует Юджина показать «моську», он не справляется с этим, после чего признается в том, что он — очередной двойник, а Фицерберт был первым, кто посмотрел в волшебное зеркало. 200px|thumb|right|Рапунцель борется с Рапунцель Вскоре к фальшивому Фицерберту приходят и остальные двойники, которые начинают заталкивать Рапунцель внутрь зеркала. Девушке удалось растолкать двойников, однако её копия сумела выбраться из зеркала. Между фальшивой и настоящей Рапунцель началась борьба, в результате которой настоящая принцесса Короны оказалась заперта в зеркале. 200px|thumb|left|Юджин заталкивает свою копию в зеркало В это время заточенные в зеркале Юджин, Кассандра и Лэнс пытаются придумать, как им сбежать и приглашают попавшую внутрь волшебного зеркала принцессу присоединится к их дискуссии. Через несколько минут друзья, услышав речь Рапунцель, приходят к выводу о том, что она — двойник. Начинается драка, в ходе которой друзьям удается запереть клона внутри шкафа. Тем временем в реальном мире настоящая Рапунцель находит Паскаля и устраивает ловушку для двойников: она сняла зеркало со стены, после чего спрятала его под ковер. Как только все двойники встали на ковер, принцесса сорвала его с зеркала и её настоящие друзья схватили врагов, затащили их внутрь зеркала и выбрались в настоящий мир. 200px|thumb|right|Топор, которым срубили дерево Напуганные произошедшим друзья вешают зеркало назад на стену и переворачивают его стеклом к стене, после чего устремляются к выходу из особняка, однако шторм на улице только лишь усилился, в связи с чем им всё же пришлось остаться на ночь в доме Мэттью. В это время молния попадает в останки дерева, которой упало перед караваном и оказывается, что оно упало не из-за шторма, а было срублено топором... Персонажи Главные персонажи * Рапунцель * Юджин Фицерберт Второстепенные персонажи * Мэттью * Паскаль * Кассандра * Лэнс Стронгбоу * Коротышка Категория:Эпизоды Категория:Эпизоды второго сезона